Cousins
by messed up mind 17
Summary: A few months after howard has come back from space when sheldon cousin from Britain comes to visist him (it is a lot better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Cousins **

It has been a couple of weeks after Howard had come back from space Sheldon, Rajesh and Leonard are in the apartment playing world of war craft

Sheldon: - "That's right all bow to the mighty sheldor you weak mortals."

Leonard: - "Sheldon it's just a game".

Sheldon: - "I do not this Sheldon I am the mighty sheldor you puny mortal."

Howard: - "Hang on sheldork I got a text."

Sheldon: - "Now that's just rude it better be an important text message to not only call me that but to interrupt world of war craft."

Rajesh: - "Ya dude monsters don't fight themselves you know."

Howard: - "It is you know the British hacker DC."

Sheldon: - "Of course DC the only hacker to not only hack the Europe security system and still able to download a system that has court more criminals than any other system that has been used before why do you ask."

Howard: - "Well the American security has hired DC to improve their security system and since they need another engineer to ensure that he doesn't steal any information from their systems. And they've ask me."

Sheldon: - "Can I meet DC please please please ill do anything".

Leonard: - "Wow its Stephen hawking all over again".

Rajesh: - "cool. What does he have to do to meet him this time"?

Howard: - "Oddly enough nothing going dress shopping with my mother was punishment for anyone".

Sheldon: - "thank you."

Leonard: - "Bernadette said that you can't mess with him this time."

Howard: - "Yep."

Rajesh: - "Bummer dude."

* * *

Scene 2

In the hallway Sheldon and Lenard are walking to their mail box to get the mail. Penny walking down the stairs is on the phone she is looking distressed and worried about what is being said.

Leonard: - "Sheldon theirs a letter for you". Holds out letter for Sheldon.

Sheldon: - "A letter what jow maybe it's a letter from memar" takes the letter of Lenard and opens to read it.

Penny enters the mail area

Leonard: - Walks over to penny. "Penny are you ok".

Penny: - "Not really someone just stolen my car the police found it trashed in a watering fountain". Hangs up phone.

Leonard: - Puts hand on her shoulder. "Well at least it's found now".

Penny: - "Ya but" interrupted by Sheldon screaming.

Penny: - "Sheldon honey what's the matter".

Sheldon: - Gasping for breath after finishing screaming. "What wrong I'll tell you what wrong the demon of my family is coming to visit me from England my devil of a cousin Danielle-Elizabeth. O what a world when I have the chance to meet the mighty DC himself you cousin thinks now is the best time to visit me". Drops letter, pause for a though seconds to do so. "God why do you hate me".

Penny: - "Wait isn't one of the comic book universes."

Sheldon: - "Yes but it is also the anagram for the English hacker."

Penny: - Glares at Sheldon. "But don't I get anything for knowing that DC was to do with comic books."

Leonard: - "of course you do. Wait i thought your cousin was seventeen what she doing travelling all this way."

Penny: -"Wait his cousin is seventeen but you're in your thirties how the heck does that work".

Unknown voice: - "Simple my mother got drunk and thought his uncle was in his twenties."

Penny, Lenard and Sheldon turn around to see a teenage girl standing in the door way she is average height with dyed red hair she has the same eye colour as Sheldon and is wearing gray military style boots and black skinny jeans and a white t shirt with the words I hate physics on it. She is holding a red leather jacket over her shoulder with one hand and a steering wheel in the over.

Sheldon: - "O dear load what have you done this time."

Penny and Lenard: - Looking shocked. "You know her!"

Sheldon: - "Yes she unfortunately she my cousin." Sounding upset when saying this.

Danni: - "nice to see you to sheldork, names Danielle-Elizabeth but most people call me Danni for short." Walks over to Lenard and penny. "Do any of you two know where I can hide this cos if I'm found with this I will have a hard time explaining this to the cops?" Holds up steering wheel.

Leonard: - looks at the steering wheel "Were did you get that?"

Danni: - "Stole a car crashed it in a fountain took the steering wheel as a trophy. No big deal."

Penny: - Angry but trying not to shout "You trashed my car."

Danni: - "Wow my hunch was right it was a dumb blondes car." Holds out the steering wheel out to penny. "Here take my trophy." Wait till she grabs it off her. "It's yours now enjoy."

Sheldon: - "I was wrong this could be a fun visit."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Leonard has gotten Howard and Rajesh over to try to fix Penny car they he has just told them about Sheldon cousin and so that which is making them very curious to see if she is as bad as Sheldon said.

Rajesh: - walking up the stairs. "So let me get this straight Sheldon cousin has come from England stole and crashed Penny car and is now in your apartment with Sheldon and Penny and you still haven't called the police or her parents."

Leonard: - walking up the stairs "Ya pretty much."

Howard: - walking up the stairs "Does it make it bad that i want to see if she is as hot as Sheldon sister."

Rajesh: - by Leonards and Sheldon's apartment door "Dude your married."

Leonard: - steps up beside Rajesh "And your way too old for her anyway she only 17."

Howard: - "well ire's will be a forbidden love"

Rajesh and Leonard: - stares blankly at Howard

Rajesh: - "well good luck exampling to Bernadette dude."

* * *

Leonard opens the door and Howard, Leonard and Rajesh walk into the apartment to see Penny sitting on the sofa whilst Danni and Sheldon are fighting about something completely stupid.

Sheldon: - "I won't ask you again where on earth have you put my comic book?"

Danni: - "Not telling you until you give me back the TV remote."

Penny starts to rub her eyes whilst Sheldon and Danni are fighting in the background "God someone kill me"

Leonard: - sits next to Penny "how long have they been fighting"

Penny: - looks at her watch "two hours and ten minutes"

Sheldon and Danni start to do a cat fight which ends on Sheldon being pinned on ground with Danni holding him down.

Danni "now say it who's the weaken"

Sheldon: - crying "Meeee!" "Now if you would be so kind get off me please"

Howard: - "gosh I wish I had that on tap"

Rajesh: - "Ya it would make a good thing to black-mail him when he won't shut up"

Sheldon: - glares at both Howard, Rajesh "haha now if you wouldn't be so kind get her off me"

Howard: - "no I'm good"

Rajesh: - "me too"

Leonard: - "let me help" pulls Danni off Sheldon

Sheldon: - "thank you Leonard" looks at both Howard and Rajesh "you two are on thin ice"

Danni: - looks at Howard and Rajesh "don't worry I've been on thin ice since I was one"

Rajesh and howard: - "Why"

Danni:- "I spit up on his shirt when my mum handed me to him"

Leonard:- "And your still on thin ice because of that" pauses for a second "that and stuffing me into a bin when you were five as well as your many other incidences that have caused harm to me or my stuff"

Danni:- "Cry baby"

Sheldon glares at her then walks into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

Penny:- looks at Danni "Their one thing that I've been wondering about where's your accent"

Danni blankly looks at her "My accent"

Penny:- In a stereotypical British accent"Yes don't all British people talk like this"

Danni "wait you think if your from Britain you sound like this"

Howard, Leonard, Rajesh and Penny all at each other then nod in agreement.

Danni:- In a stereotypical British accent "Well I'm so sorry to tell you yanks but you see there are a large amount of accent in Britain mine is" goes back to her normal accent "Keighley west Yorkshire and it sounds more like your accent probably to do with all these American programme's on Tv."Looks at Howard and Rajesh "now let me guess its you two that have the bromance Howard and Rajesh right"

Howard "well I wouldn't call it a bromance just two good friends that's all."

Rajesh "No it's a bromance"

Howard glares at Rajesh trying to change the subject "Since when can you start talking in front of women without drinking then"

Rajesh "I had two vodka shots before you and Leonard got to my apartment it gets lonely since no one visits me"

Danni & Penny "Aw that so sad"

Howard "please don't encourage him"


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening after Howard and Rajesh have left the apartment to go home Penny, Leonard, Sheldon and Danni are left in the apartment trying to keep a conversation going even with Sheldon and Danni glaring at each other in a awkward causing any conversation to become awkward to continue.

Penny:- so Danni why did you come to visit your cousin anyway.

Danni:- (grins evilly when says this) stuff that and I thought it would be fun to see Sheldon after all these years.

Sheldon:- (glares angrily at Danni) yes I guess you didn't realise that whatever relationship we may have had was destroyed the day that your mother took you to Texas for a visit.

Leonard:- (says in a mad tone)Sheldon she your cousin for god sack whatever she did in the past you think you could forgive her for that.

Sheldon:- (looks at Leonard angry) she peed on my lap Leonard that something that only animals do.

Danni:- (stands up and shouts) I was one years old Sheldon and it wasn't like I wasn't wearing a nappy when I did it.

Danni grabs her jacket and starts to walk to the door.

Penny:- (looks over at Danni) hey where are you going?

Danni:- (shouts at her) to a hotel I prefer stay their then with my idiot of a cousin. (slams the door behind her).

Sheldon:- (gets off the coach and starts walking to his room) well that reject to society is gone how about we all turn in goodnight all.

Penny:- Sheldon how can you be so mean I mean she your cousin for peats sake.

Leonard:- And she doesn't know where anything is here.

Sheldon:- (stops for a second and turns around to face Leonard and Penny) you are right I should have called the police Someone like her would have a criminal record as long as the Atlantic sea . Ooo well night Leonard night Penny (turns round towards the bedrooms and enters his room).

Penny and Leonard are left in the living-room in the apartment sitting next to each other on the coach.

Leonard:- (looks at Penny)well that was awkward.

Penny:- your telling me I could see the smoke coming out of both their ears. (gets up off the coach) well goodnight Leonard I got work in the morning.

Leonard:- night Penny (kisses her cheek).

Penny exit the apartment the same time that Leonard walking to his room in the apartment.


End file.
